Mischief
by chicken160688
Summary: Imagine Sun Hill's finest all at school together. SamPhil
1. Chapter 1

Imagine Sun Hill's finest were all at school together. Think of the mischief ...

Chapter One  
Mr Manson

"This is Mr Manson, your new Biology teacher. Now you had better all be nice, especially after your last teacher left in tears." Mr Meadows said to the class. They nudged each other and smirked. "Any problems, I'll be in my office." He said to the new teacher. Mr Meadows left the room and stood outside the door for a few minutes, listening. Year 10 had a reputation for giving teachers a hard time and he feared that this time would be no exception.

"Right well, you know who I am. So I want to go around the class and you give me your names." Mr Manson sat at his desk.  
"I'd like to give him more than that!" Honey whispered to Jo.

They went around the room and each person told him their name. He then asked them to collect their stuff together and stand by the back wall. They looked at each other and spread out in a long line.  
"Right, I know you don't do it this way but maybe that's why you've had 3 teachers already this year." He said, looking down at his clipboard. "Ok, Dale Smith, sit by the window at the front."  
"It's Smithy sir." He replied, sitting down.  
"Right ok." Mr Manson said, making a note on his clipboard. "Next to Smithy, Honey Harman, next Gary Best, next Suzie Sim. Next row, Phil Hunter, next Samantha Nixon.… Is it Sammie or Samantha?" He asked.  
"Neither!" She replied. "It's Sam."  
"Oh ... Right well, Stuart Turner? You're new aren't you?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You sit next to Sam, I'm sure she'll look after you."  
"Oh I'm sure she will!" Phil grinned, making her blush and look at her desk.  
"Next, Joanne Masters."  
"It's Jo sir." She groaned and everyone smirked.  
He continued sitting everyone down, which after all the fuss and arguing, took half of the lesson.

"The next thing I want you to do is write your name on the labels that are coming round." He handed Smithy a roll of labels. "Then stick it to your new biology folders."  
"We use exercise books though sir." Suzie said.  
"Not anymore, you use folders and I will check that you all have them every lesson. And if you don't, that's lunchtime detention straight away!" He next handed around some lined paper for them to write on. "Now copy down the list of topics that are on the board. These are the ones that we have to get through before the end of the year."

"Sir, I've got cramp in my hand." Gary complained.  
"Just get on with it." Mr Manson replied.  
"Jo ..." Gary whispered. "Can you write it for me?" He asked. "Please." She snatched it from him and wrote the remaining topics down for him before passing it back.  
"I saw that." Mr Manson said, snatching the paper away. "Now do it again." The bell went for break and they began to pack away. "Not yet, I want to see everyone's list finished before they leave. And homework is to research the first topic." They all groaned. "To be handed in next lesson.  
"But that's tomorrow sir!" Smithy said.  
"Well you'd better do it as soon as you get home then."

They trudged off to lunch, dumping their bags in their lockers. Sam sat down at a table with Jo and Honey.  
"So what do you think of Monster Manson?" Jo asked.  
"I think he's great." Honey said dreamily. Sam and Jo looked at each other.  
"Can I sit with you Jo, they're being mean to me again?" Gary asked.  
"Yeah alright." Jo said.  
"Awwww sitting with big sister?" Phil called over from the next table, grinning.  
"She's only 2 weeks older than me." Gary replied.  
"I meant in height, idiot." Phil said.  
"Anyway, Jo's only my step sister." Gary said.

"I dunno what you see in Hunter." Jo whispered to Sam.  
Sam blushed but soon found herself staring at him. He looked up and smiled at her, their eyes locked. She snapped back to reality and looked away again, blushing. "It doesn't matter anyway; he's way out of my league. Every time he speaks to me or looks my way I just blush and make a fool of myself."

* * *

Many of the people who are members of my site (phil4sam) will recognise this. There are another 11 chapters after this one. Plus I'm in the middle of writing a sequel. To read ahead, go to my profile and I think? my site address is there. Happy reading! Please r&r! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
A Bully?

Mr Manson was already waiting for them when they trudged into the classroom Tuesday morning. He watched them taking their places, noting that every person had remembered to bring their folders.  
"Homework out." He said. "Put your names at the top and pass it to the front." He took a bundle of papers from Suzie and put them on his desk. "Right I want you to read chapter 7 in your textbooks, make notes and then answer the questions at the end."  
"Sam." Phil whispered. "I forgot my textbook, can I share yours?"  
"Er yeah." She said her heart pounding. She found the right page and put it in the middle of them.

"Phil where's your homework? I have everyone else's but yours." Mr Manson asked.  
"Well ... You see ... Erm ... I did do it, but I ... I left it at home ... By accident." He said.  
"Oh really. And where's your textbook? I suppose you left that at home too?"  
"No sir, that's Phil's textbook. I forgot mine and he was sharing his with me." Sam said suddenly.  
"Oh … Well you both have detention after school today. Come here at 3.00." Mr Manson sat at his desk.  
"You didn't have to do that." Phil whispered.  
"You would have been in even worse trouble if I hadn't." She said simply.  
"Thanks." He whispered. She smiled at him before getting back to her work, her insides doing somersaults.

"I worry about you sometimes sweetheart." Jo said. "Why'd you get him out of trouble? It's his own fault if he doesn't bring his stuff."  
"I know but …" Sam began.  
"But you fancy the pants off of him." Jo interrupted.  
"Joanne!"  
"What? It's true."  
"Is not." Sam replied.  
"So why'd you do it?"  
"Well … I … I've never had detention before. And you're always telling me to try new things. So I thought I'd see what detention is like." Sam replied, knowing how pathetic she sounded.  
"And I suppose it's nothing to do with the fact that you get to spend a whole hour and a half with Hunter?" Jo winked. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sam sat alone at lunch, stabbing the pasta on her plate with her fork, staring at the chair opposite her.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked.  
"No, go ahead." She said.  
"Thanks." Stuart replied. She smiled faintly. "That was really mean, Manson giving you detention just for forgetting your textbook. I mean, that Phil, he forgets his homework and you both get the same punishment." She didn't reply.  
"Do you like it here?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"It's ok, better than my old school. I used to get bullied, that's why I left. It's people like him that make my life a misery." He said, watching Phil as he pulling someone up so that he could sit in his place.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"He walks around acting like he owns the place and everyone in it." Stuart began. "There's always someone like him at every school."  
"Maybe if you got to know him …." Sam suggested.  
"He only speaks to me if I'm in his way or he wants to copy my homework." Sam looked over at Phil; she wanted to prove Stuart wrong.  
"I should get going. I'm going to go to the library, get some homework done." He said, standing up. "I'll see you around."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Detention

"You're late Phil; Samantha was here 3 minutes ago." Mr Manson said, looking at his watch.  
"Sorry sir, I had to speak to Miss Gold after class." Phil said, dumping his bag and sitting in the chair next to Sam.  
"Right Phil, you can use your textbook to do last night's homework. And when you finish, you can make a start on tonight's. Samantha, you can redo the questions that you did this morning and when you finish you can make a start on tonight's homework too."  
"Yes sir." They both said gloomily.  
They began their work while Mr Manson sat at his desk and started marking some papers.

Sam stared at the questions that she was doing for the second time that day. She turned the page of the book and froze as she felt a hand on her knee. She stared at the page before gathering the courage to look up at her teacher. He hadn't noticed and was continuing with his marking. She looked at Phil who was carrying on as if everything was normal. She frowned before returning to the questions that she was doing. She felt him slowly move his hand further up her thigh.  
"Is everything ok Samantha?" Mr Manson asked, seeing her blush an interesting shade of pink.  
"Fine." She replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course." She replied.

Her hand shook as she held a pen and she couldn't concentrate. She kept reading the same sentence over and over again but she still wasn't taking it in.  
"Sir? Do you mind if I go and get some water?" She asked.  
"No, go ahead." He replied. She stood up suddenly and walked out of the room, Phil's hand dropping from her lap. She leant against the wall for a moment before going to the toilets. 

She returned to the classroom minutes later and sat down, completely ignoring Phil's looks. By the end, Sam had decided that she would talk to Phil as soon as they left the classroom. They both handed their work in and left. Sam closed the door behind her, expecting to find Phil waiting but he had already disappeared. She looked around but there was silence. She walked sadly out of the school gates and started to walk home.

"So what happened?" Jo asked eagerly on the phone.  
"Well Manson made me redo the work that we did this morning."  
"Sweetie, I didn't mean that. I meant what happened with Phil."  
"Oh, well he came in late and he sat next to me even though all of the other seats were empty."  
"Oooooooo!" Jo replied.  
"And then he put his hand on my leg when Manson wasn't looking."  
"Double oooooooo!" Jo replied.  
"And then when we left I thought that he would wait around. I wanted to talk to him about what had happened. But he had already left by the time I had closed the door."  
"Oh, that's not good. Who the hell does he think he is, touching sweet, innocent Sammie up and then leaving?"  
"Don't say that! I'm not sweet, innocent Sammie!"  
"Honey, that's what everyone calls you. That's what you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
P.E.

Samantha spent the next day avoiding Phil. Every time she saw him in the corridor, she turned around and walked the other way, pretending she hadn't seen him. Her luck ran out when she remembered that they had an English lesson later that day and she sat next to him.

She walked into her English class after break and sat down in her usual seat, completely ignoring Phil as he sat beside her.  
"Today we're gonna carry on with our group work on Great Expectations. Now there were a few missing last lesson …" Miss Ackland began, looking at her register. "Ah yes, Samantha, Stuart, Joanne and … Phil. You four can make a group and I'll come round in a minute and tell you what you have to do."

Phil and Stuart started to bicker straight away over which of them would do what activities. Sam and Jo sat silently listening to their pathetic arguing.  
"You know, if you two don't shut up we're not gonna get anything done." Jo said.  
"Well me and Sam will go and do some research and then you and Jo can make a title and find some pictures." Phil said.  
"No, me and Sam will do the research; you and Jo can do the pictures." Stuart replied.  
"Shut up, me and Sam will do the research and you two can do the pictures." Jo said. "And don't argue or I'll set Sparkle on you!"  
Phil shuddered slightly. He had bad memories of Jo and Gary's pet rotweiler Sparkle. "Fine!" He sulked.

"Looks like someone's popular then!" Jo grinned as she logged onto a computer.  
"I dunno what you mean." Sam said innocently.  
"Course you don't."

"Honey stop drooling sweetheart." Jo said as she sat down for lunch.  
"What?" Honey asked.  
"You drooling over Manson."  
"He's nice."  
"He gave me detention!" Sam said.  
"You shouldn't have been trying to protect your boyfriend." Honey replied.  
"How many more times? I don't like Phil." Sam reminded them.  
Honey and Jo looked at each other and laughed.

After lunch they had P.E. They sat in the hall waiting to be registered.  
"I'm gonna get my mum to write me a note next week." Sam whispered.  
"This week girls we're gonna be playing netball. So make sure you've got the right kit on, spares in the cupboard over there. Red netball skirts and white t-shirts please girls.

Samantha and Jo walked out of the changing rooms and out onto the courts.  
"Nice skirt Samantha." Zain smirked at her, nudging Smithy and Phil.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo asked.  
"I was just commenting on how lovely Samantha looks today. But then again she does look lovely everyday." Zain replied. "We're not doing football today ….. We're gonna sneak off and go down town. You lovely ladies want to come?" He asked.  
"No thanks." Sam sneered before heading off to the netball courts.  
"You weren't supposed to scare her off you idiot!" Phil said angrily, shoving him in the shoulder.  
"What? I was just acting like you." Zain said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Zain

When Miss Gold wasn't looking Zain and Phil sneaked off into the woods at the back of the school.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Phil Hunter is nervous around a girl." Zain grinned.  
"Shut ya face!" Phil replied. "Anyway, what's wrong with that? Shows I like her."  
"S'pose."  
"And I know we normally share our girls but there's not a chance I'm sharing Sam with you!"  
"But … But you have to. It's like an unwritten rule that guys share their girls." Zain replied.  
"Not this one."  
"What makes you so sure that she wants to go out with you? You said she ran a mile when you touched her leg." Zain asked.  
"Yeah I know but …. Well let's face it, what girl can resist the Hunter charm?"  
"Whatever!" Zain replied. There was a moment of silence between them. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything. But well, don't you think she's a bit …." Zain began  
"What?"  
"Well boring?"  
"She's not boring." Phil replied.  
"How do you know she isn't? You've hardly ever spoken to her."  
"Well how do you know that she is?" Phil replied. "I know she isn't boring."  
"What ever you say. But she's a bit of a goody two shoes don't ya think? I mean, she's always first in class, she would never ever dream of not doing her homework and she gets A's in everything."  
"Look shut ya cake hole!" Phil said, squashing a clump of leaves with a twig. "I like her."  
"You mean you think she's easy prey for your wicked intentions that will never ever be honourable!" Zain said dryly.  
"Possibly!" Phil grinned and they laughed together.  
"So she means more to you than Emma or Becki or Marie or Laura or…"  
"Shut up Zain!" Phil warned.  
"You know, I don't understand you sometimes."  
"Why would you want to anyway?" Phil asked.  
"You have your wicked way with all these thick as shit blondes but then you fall for the class swot!"  
"What can I say? I like to try new things!" Phil smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Honey

"Honey do you think I'm pretty?" Samantha asked, looking at herself in her bedroom mirror.  
"Course you are darling. You're gorgeous." Honey replied.  
"So that isn't the reason why I don't have a boyfriend then?"  
"Course not. Unless they're scared that you're too attractive for them." Honey grinned.  
"Oh yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." Sam scoffed. "I want a boyfriend!" She sighed.  
"Don't we all." Honey replied.  
"I don't." Jo said from the bed where she was reading a magazine.  
"We all know that darling!" Honey laughed.

"So what's this thing that you have for Manson?" Sam smirked.  
"Don't you think he's hot?" Honey asked.  
"Not really, no."  
"But he has a lovely bum, really sexy."  
"I can't say I've been looking Honey!" Sam replied.  
"You should."  
"No thanks." Sam replied.  
"And he has lovely muscles." Honey said dreamily.  
"How would you know? He always wears a suit." Jo asked.  
"Well you know he plays tennis after school? Well you know I had detention on Tuesday? I was just about to go home and I saw him in the sports office getting changed."  
"Honey!" Sam and Jo both said together.  
"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. Well nothing bad anyway. Just his nice muscles and his chest and his bum."  
"You could get arrested for that!" Sam said.  
"No one saw me!" Honey scoffed.  
"Ewwwww imagine him naked!" Sam said, making a face.  
"Ewwwww imagine him having sex!" Jo said laughing.  
"That would be great." Honey replied.  
"Ewwwww Honey he's old." Jo said.

Samantha's mum knocked on the door.  
"Sam there's a boy here to see you." She said, emphasizing 'boy'.  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
"I dunno, he just asked for you. He's downstairs; want me to send him up?"  
"No, I'll go down." Sam said, walking out of the room.  
"I bet it's Phil!" Jo nudged Honey.  
"Who's Phil?" Her mum asked.  
"Sam fancies him." Honey told her. "And yesterday he put his hand …"  
"I heard that Honey and don't you dare go any further!" Sam called from the stairs. Honey and Jo both giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Stuart

Sam checked her hair in the mirror in the hall and went into the living room. Her smile fell as she saw Stuart sat waiting for her.  
"Hey." He smiled.  
"How did you know where I lived?" She asked.  
"I saw you walking home. I only live on the next street over."  
"Oh right." She said nervously.  
"I was just wondering … If … Sometime … If you're not too busy that is … If you would … Like to go with me to … The cinema or something?" He asked.  
"Err … Sure." Sam replied with a smile.  
"Great." He said enthusiastically. "When do you wanna go?"  
"Er … Friday?"  
"I'll come round and pick you up at 7 then." He smiled and went to stand up. Sam showed him out and leant against the door after she closed it.   
"Awww my baby has a date!" Her mother smiled.  
"Were you listening at the door?" Sam asked.  
Your father will be so proud. What's his name again?"  
"Who? My father?" Sam asked dryly.  
"Don't silly darling."  
"It's Stuart."  
"Oh, I thought Honey said it was Phil." Her mother said confused.  
"No Phil is someone else."  
"You've got them all running after you haven't you darling." Her mother said as Sam ran up the stairs back to her room.

"So was it Phil?" Honey asked as soon as Sam got back to the bedroom.  
"No, Stuart."  
"He's only been at our school a week, how does he know where you live?"  
"Apparently he lives on the next street and he saw me walking home." Sam said.  
"Weird. So what did he want?" Jo asked.  
"Well, me and him, we're going to the cinema on Friday." Sam said casually.  
"You and Stuart?" Jo laughed.  
"Don't laugh. He's alright."  
"He's a nerd!"  
"Don't be horrible." Sam replied.  
"Oh yeah, cos I can just imagine you two getting steamy in the back row!" Honey scoffed.  
"Ewwwwww!" Jo made a face.  
"He obviously isn't as good looking as ... Well as other boys we know but he's a nice guy." Sam said.  
"You mean he isn't as good looking as Phil!" Honey corrected.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. It'll be dark and if you squint you could probably pretend it's Phil!" Jo said seriously.  
"Very funny!" Sam replied.  
"And don't forget we want all the juicy details. Whether he's a good kisser, you know, all the gossip." Honey said.  
"As long as you don't laugh and you're not mean about him." Sam replied.  
"Would we ever?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The Date

When Friday came, Honey and Jo went back to Sam's house and helped her get ready.  
"I've told you two, it's not a date, we're just friends." Sam said.  
"Sure. Like he's gonna see it that way." Jo replied, looking in Sam's wardrobe.  
"What about this?" Honey held up a red dress against herself.  
"Honey, if I wear that he'll be expecting more than a goodnight kiss. He'll be dragging me down the alley way for a quickie."  
"Ergh, maybe not then!" Honey said, putting the dress back. "Sam, please promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Please do not have sex with him or even kiss him. He's horrible. A quick goodnight peck on the cheek is bearable but nothing more. You're way too pretty for him." Honey said.  
"He's not that bad looking." Sam replied.  
"He's a nerd to start with, he's also the new boy, he's highly boring and no doubt will spend the evening talking about paper aeroplanes with you, he has that smug grin permanently on his face and you just know that there's something not quite right about him."  
"Have you finished now?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
"Please Sam, promise us. You're wasted on him." Honey begged.  
"Aliright, I promise. If it means I get some peace from you two."

Jo picked out a long black skirt that Sam had been given from her great aunt and which had never seen the light of day since she had shoved it to the back of her wardrobe.  
"You are joking?" Sam asked. "I'll look like a bloody nun!" She said as Jo handed her the skirt along with a long sleeved white blouse. Sam shoved them both out of the way and look in her wardrobe.  
"I'll wear this." She beamed, holding up a smart denim skirt. Honey and Jo looked at each other. 

Sam was checking her hair in the mirror when she heard the door bell ring. She put her shoes on and went to answer it.  
"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Jo called as her and Honey made their way home. Sam rolled her eyes and linked arms with Stuart.

They sat down in the cinema armed with drinks, chocolate and popcorn. Sam was rather amused to see that they had seats in the back row, something that she would conveniently forget to tell Honey and Jo.  
"You know that Hunter?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Today he made me give him his lunch money so that he could buy cigarettes."  
"That's awful!" She replied. "I hate smokers...And bullies."  
"He's a nasty piece of work. You should stay away from him."  
"But that Zain, I reckon he's a bad influence on Phil." Sam said.  
"Zain told him not to do it but he still did." Stuart added.  
Sam was about to reply but the lights dimmed and the film began to start. He smiled at her and held her hand as they watched the film.

Samantha let go of his hand and reached over to get some popcorn. His now free hand snaked around her waist and rested on her thigh.

After the film they left the cinema, laughing at a joke. It was beginning to get dark as they stepped outside.  
"Do you wanna go for a walk in the park?" He asked.  
"I should get home." Sam said.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you." Sam smiled.  
"And hopefully we can do it again?" He hinted.  
"Sure." She said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She pulled back but he leant forward and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and went to pull away again but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again.  
"Stuart, what are you doing?" She asked, snatching her wrist back.  
"See you at school." He smiled as he walked away, leaving her feeling alone and confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Monday

When Sam left the house on Monday morning she saw Stuart at the end of the road. She waited in her house for a bit, watching him leave and then set off to school. By the time she got there she was 10 minutes late for her Biology class.  
"Good morning Samantha. Nice for you to grace us with your presence." Mr Manson said.  
"Sorry Sir." She said sitting down between Phil and Stuart, getting her books out of her bag.  
"I think another detention might help."  
"Sir." She whined.  
"Sorry Samantha, detention after school." She sighed, opening her textbook at the same page as Stuart.

After the lesson had ended, Manson called Sam to his desk. He waited until everyone else had left and then told her to sit down.  
"Is there anything you want to talk about Sam?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just want you to know that you can come and talk to me. I'm not the dragon that I appear to be in the classroom. I'm a good listener, or so I'm told." She smiled. "So is there anything you want to talk about? It's just, from every teacher, I've heard such great things about you. But I've only taught you for 3 lessons and I've already had to give you 2 detentions. Are you having problems at home or anything?"  
"No, everything's fine."  
"Now if I had a pound for the number of times I've heard that ..." He smiled. "Does this have something to do with Mr Hunter?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"I was your age once. I know what you get up to." She looked at the floor again. "You'd better get to your lesson." He said. "And I'll forget our detention tonight, ok."  
"Thanks sir." She smiled.

"Sam, parents away at weekend, me and Gazzer are having a party Saturday night. You'll come won't you?" Jo asked.  
"Sure. Who else is going?"  
"Oh you know, the usual. You can stay as well if you want." Jo said.  
"Cool thanks."  
"Just don't broadcast it to everyone, I don't want everyone turning up like last time. Just a small gathering." Jo said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
The Party

"You haven't invited Stuart have you?" Sam asked as she chucked her overnight bag in Jo's spare bedroom.  
"No, don't be silly."  
"Every morning this week he's been waiting for me. I have to walk the back way now." Sam sighed.  
"We did warn you." Jo smirked.  
"Shut up." Sam scowled. "So ... is er ... Phil coming?" She asked casually.  
"I've been waiting for you to ask that." Jo smirked again. "Yes, he is coming."  
"Well I'm not that interested, just inquiring."  
"Oh right. So you're not interested in hearing mine and Honey's plan then?" Jo smiled.  
"What plan?"  
"Well you know we generally play spin the bottle and stuff like that? Well, our plan is to rig the bottle and make it land on you and Phil." Jo beamed.  
"You can't do that!" Sam said.  
"Why not? It's my bottle."  
"Because ... Because ... I'll get really nervous... If I know that you're gonna do that then I'll get really nervous and then it just won't work."  
"Well we wouldn't have to scheme and plan if you just got your act together and talked to him." Jo replied.  
"I can't talk to him."  
"Well let me talk to him then." Jo said.  
"What would you say?" Sam asked suspiciously.  
"Just how you feel and that you're too embarrassed to talk to him yourself."  
"I'll sound like a right idiot then. He'll think I'm stupid. Sam replied. "No, you're not to talk to him about me and no rigging the bottle."  
"Spoilsport!" Jo replied.

"I have a new plan!" Jo said excitedly as Sam walked into the kitchen.  
"What now?"  
"Flirt with Zain and make Phil jealous. Then Phil will realise what he's missing and declare his love for you."  
"One, Phil doesn't even fancy me so he won't take any notice. And two, even if he did fancy me, those two are notorious for sharing their girlfriends."  
"You always have to spoil things don't you honey!" Jo replied.  
"Only because your plans are rubbish."  
"Well you come up with one then." Jo said.  
"I already have. My plan is to sit in the corner quietly all night and hope no one notices me."

"Sam, answer the door sweetie." Honey said.  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
"Because it's Phil."  
"What? I'm not answering it."  
"Yes you are." Jo said, pushing her towards the door.  
"I hate you!" Sam said, straightening her skirt.  
"I love you too honey." Jo grinned.  
Sam took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey." She smiled.  
"Hey babe, you look sexy." Phil grinned. Sam smiled, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "So who else is here?" He asked, snaking his arm around her waist.  
"Er .. Well Smithy's here and Honey." She replied, leading him to the kitchen. "Help yourself .." She said, gestering to the drinks on the table.  
"Oh I will." He smirked. "You know, a little birdy told me that you went on a date with Stuart last week."  
"How'd you know that?" She asked alarmed.  
"He's told everyone. He's been gloating all week... But I think he's exaggerated some parts."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well he said that you begged him to kiss you goodnight." Phil said, sitting down at the table.  
"He said what? I'll kill him!"  
"Don't worry babe, I hit him for you. He was annoying me."  
"Phil ..." She said after a moment's silence. "Stuart said that ... Well he said that you bully him ... You steal his stuff."  
"I don't go near him unless I have to babe."  
"He was lying to me wasn't he?"  
"I think so babe." Phil replied. "But don't worry, I'll prove to you what a nice guy I am." She laughed, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Sam put him down and come and play spin the bottle." Honey called from the hallway. Sam and Phil both laughed and joined the others in the living room.  
"I hate spin the bottle. I'm not playing." Jo said.  
"You don't know what you're missing out on babe." Honey grinned. Jo raised an eyebrow and went to get another drink.   
Honey spun the bottle first and it landed on Gary. Sam smirked as Gary grinned and rubbed his hands together. He leant in to kiss her.  
"Go little bro!" Jo grinned at him as she walked back into the room. Sam giggled, an effect from the bottle of wine that Phil and her were sharing.  
Smithy went next and had to kiss a one of Jo's cousins, called Marie.  
Zain spun the bottle next and kissed another of Jo's cousins, called Emma. He leant forward eagerly, wanting to kiss her again.  
Phil went next and kissed one of Honey's friends called Becki. Samantha tried not to watch as she leant over to kiss him. He pulled away leaving Becki looking hurt. Samantha smiled to herself.  
"I'm bored now, let's play something else." Jo said.  
"But Sam hasn't had a go yet." Honey nudged her, reminding her of their plan.  
"No, it's fine. I don't mind." Sam replied, drinking from her wine bottle. People were getting up from the floor and going to the kitchen for drinks.  
"I think I have an idea." Jo grinned. "Sam, come here babe." Jo said. "I have a new plan. You act really drunk ... And then I'll tell Phil to take you to bed and then you come on to him. He won't be able to resist."  
"Jo that's crap. He'll think I'm a drunk whore coming onto him!"  
"And?" Jo asked. Sam shook her head and followed Phil to the kitchen. Phil sat down at the last free chair and pulled Sam down to sit on his lap.  
"What are you doing?" She blushed.  
""Well you gotta sit somewhere babe." He replied with a grin. The other guests were beginning to get a little rowdy and Sam and Phil found it hard to talk.  
"Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" He suggested.  
"What? Like where?"  
"Well you're staying over aren't you? A little birdie told me you have your own room tonight. We can go to your room." He said.  
"Er ... Ok." Sam blushed. Phil grinned and grabbed two bottles of white wine and followed Sam to her bedroom.  
"Where are they going? I don't want any shagging under my roof!" Jo said, nudging Honey who was asleep on the sofa.

Phil lay on his side on the bed watching Sam as she closed the door behind her, making sure no one was watching.  
"Aren't you gonna sit down?" He asked, patting the bed. "I don't bite." He grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Embarassment

"Do you think he's still in there?" Honey whispered to Jo the next morning.  
"I dunno, go and look." Jo replied dryly.  
"No, they might be ... you know."  
"They better not be, not in my house!" Jo answered, staring as Zain and her cousin Emma emerged from another bedroom.  
"How come everyone's doing it apart from me?" Honey sighed.

Samantha awoke and felt a dull ache pounding her forehead. She raised a hand and slid it through her blonde hair, letting it fall back into place again. It was only then that she realised that something wasn't quite right. She knew that she was in a strange bed but there was something else. She opened her eyes but shut them again as the bright light blinded her. She reached out a hand to pull a pillow over her head. Instead of the pillow, her hand came into contact with something warm, soft and which groaned when she poked it. She opened her eyes in confusion and looked at the body in bed next to her. The body stirred, opened it's eyes and grinned sleepily up at her.

Sam suddenly looked down at herself. She was relieved to see that she was wearing her usual nightie. she looked over at Phil and smiled awkwardly, noting that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Phil." She began.  
"Babe." He placed a hand on her thigh.  
"I don't want you to think I make a habit of this. But I don't remember a thing from last night."  
"I'm not surprised." He laughed. "You were wasted."  
"Tell me, tell me what happened. Everything." She begged.  
"Well we came in here because it was too noisy in the kitchen. And we were drinking wine, in fact we drank quite a bit of wine. I had to go and get another bottle." He began.  
"Yes .. What else?" She asked, gripping his arm.  
"Well we were drinking and talking. You told me some weird things. You told me that you sleep with the light on because you're scared of the dark. And you said about this time when you cornered your boyfriend in the dark room at school and started kissing him. But it wasn't until you tried taking his shirt off that he turned the light on and you came face to face with Mr Robertson, our old Biology teacher. Oh and then you were telling me that you had a crush on me and you thought I had a nice bum. I was quite flattered but then you said that when you first started at our school, you used to fancy Mr Williams. That was when I decided that apart from me, your taste in guys is attrocious. Fancying Mr Williams and then going on a date with Spewert??? What's wrong with you girl?" He joked. She looked at him in horror for a few seconds before suddenly leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's up with you? We thought you'd be on cloud nine after your night with Hunter." Honey said as Sam slammed the door and leant against it."Come on we want all the juicy details." Sam shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Jo asked concerned.  
"I've been so stupid, he thinks I'm stupid." Jo put her arm around her and led her upstairs to her own bedroom. Sam explained what had happened through her tears while Jo and Honey tried their hardest not to laugh.  
"I'm sure he doesn't think you're stupid honey." Jo said softly, handing Sam a tissue.  
"He does." Sam replied.  
"If he does then he's not good enough for you." Honey said comfortingly.  
"He's gonna tell everyone and I'll never be able to face anyone ever again." She sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Confessions

Jo knocked on the bedroom door where Sam and Phil had spent the night.  
"Yeah." She heard Phil say from the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door and went inside. Phil was stretched out in bed, the covers pushed down, exposing his bare chest.  
"Look Jo, I know that I'm irresistible to all girls but I'm saving myself for someone special alright." He grinned.  
"And who is that special someone?" She asked.  
"I can't say. It's secret innit!" He replied with a cheeky grin.  
"You know, Sam's really upset. She's convinced herself that you think she's an idiot."  
"I don't think that. I think she's sweet and very funny." Phil replied.  
"She thinks you're gonna tell everyone about the things she said last night." Jo added.  
"Nah I wouldn't do that."  
"She feels like an idiot because she's told you everything embarrassing that's ever happened to her."  
"Yeah well I told her a few stories about myself to make it fair. But she obviously doesn't remember that." He replied.

"Jo, I don't want to talk to him. I can't ever face him again." Sam struggled as Jo and Honey pushed her towards the bedroom where Phil was waiting.  
"There's something he wants to tell you. Something that you don't remember from last night." Jo reasoned.  
"I don't care. I feel really stupid and I ..." She stopped suddenly as Phil opened the door. Jo took the opportunity to push Sam into Phil. He took a step back, steadying her while Jo shut the door and leant against it so that Sam couldn't get away.

Sam tried the door but with Jo and Honey's weight behind it she had no chance. She gave up and silently sat on the bed, avoiding Phil's gaze.  
"You know, I think it was very brave of you to tell me those things last night." He began.  
"Either that or just plain stupid." She replied.  
"Now, now Samantha. You obviously don't remember last night at all. Don't you remember me telling you a few stories in return?" He asked. She looked up at him in confusion.  
"What stories?"  
"You remember me asking for your advice? I said that I really liked this girl who was really different from me but I didn't know how to talk to her properly. And you told me to be honest and that if she did knock me back then at least I would know rather than always wondering." He sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I remember..." She began. "I remember ... You kissing me." She said softly looking up at him.


End file.
